Pretty Cure All Stars Bright: We Are Lead Cures! Let's Make a Connection!
Pretty Cure All Stars Bright: We Are Lead Cures! Let's Make a Connection! is a fan movie created by Cure Believe. All the lead Cures from every fan series as of Listen! star in this movie. Plot One day, the villains of the most recent fan seasons join together to create dark clones of the lead Pretty Cure called the Broken Pretty Cure to find and defeat the others. Hearing of this, Arisa and friends set out to take action of this. The Cures go up against the Broken Cures, and if the Cures win, they will be given an upgrade called Lovely Cures! If not, they will not be able to go up in battle due to losing their powers as Pretty Cure. Everyone, cheer on for our Pretty Cure leaders! Characters (first-last name format) Cures *Arisa Utakaze/Cure Anime *Yukiko Hanashiro/Cure Music *Ichigo Fraise/Cure Vanilla *Himitsu Takayama/Cure Rose *Aira Takayama/Cure Kitty *Scarlett Sweetheart/Cure Ruby *Ichigo Iyashi/Cure Strawberry *Kaede Midorikaze/Cure Otori *Aiko Wakana/Cure Heart *Aida Ijirashī/Cure Idol *Rei Hinotama/Cure Red *Umeki Taira/Cure Diamond *Mineko Tawa/Cure Tart *Hamako Daishi/Cure Dolphin *Etsu Yamazaki/Cure Firewall *Sachi Imada/Cure Glacier *Akari Akane/Cure Red *Hazuki Kitano/Cure Marguerite *Hotaru Nagisa/Cure Pop *Ringo Mayu/Cure Twinkle *Homura Mai/Cure Rush *Nyoko Sakurada/Cure Cheery *Kokoro Madosaki/Cure Miracle *Hotaru Hidamari/Cure Sun *Kyoko Kagamine/Cure Rainbow *Amina Hermina/Cure Inferno *Mei Tarano/Cure Daisy *Selena Tsukiakari/Cure Moon *Nagisa Maiano/Cure Ying *Cherry Hanasaki/Cure Blossom Mirage *Miku Yoda/Cure Sunday *Sayaka Hoshina/Cure Sirius *Ko Kagayaku/Cure Comet *(??? - unknown civilian name)/Cure μ's *Yumeko Kokoda/Cure Wish *Tsuki Hoshizora/Cure Happiness *Gensou Hanasaki/Cure Garden *Futaba Hanasaki/Cure Lily *Aira Momozono/Cure Raspberry *Manami Aida/Cure Pulse *Amaya Chiyo/Cure Absent *Risa Chine/Cure Ribbon *Nozomu Yumeshin/Cure Wish *Scarlett Hoshizora/Cure Ruby *Senshi Densetsu/Cure Link *Mary Johnson/Cure Merry *Anna Hatanaka/Cure Glisten *Yorokobi Amai/Cure Love *Emi Hajime/Cure Day Mascots *Angel *Musica *Maria *Kirakira *Terria *Gem *Chips *Rabu *Makoto Shirabe *Yaya Houjou *Iro *Dia *Anita *Kora *Peter *Liry *Shitsu *Riyo *Ruby *Hearty *Aurora *Opal *Katt *Matt *Arise *Hana *Week *Cake *Lolliepop *Flower *Ribo *Hope *Sunny *Snow/Matt Pearson *Monita/Shoyū Omona *Kanjiru *Ashita Villains Season Villains Lovely M@gic Pretty Cure! *Lord Darkus *Wenlock *Charice *Rei Happy Days Pretty Cure! *Friday the 13th *Sui *Hasen *Maria Nintendo Land Pretty Cure! *Sega *Sonic (others for this show soon!) Other villains from Shooting Star, Twin Hearts, and Listen soon! Broken Pretty Cure *Broken Anime *Broken Music *Broken Vanilla *Broken Rose *Broken Kitty *Broken Ruby *Broken Strawberry *Broken Otori *Broken Heart *Broken Idol *Broken Red *Broken Diamond *Broken Tart *Broken Dolphin *Broken Firewall *Broken Glacier *Broken Red *Broken Marguerite *Broken Pop *Broken Twinkle *Broken Rush *Broken Cheery *Broken Miracle *Broken Sun *Broken Rainbow *Broken Inferno *Broken Daisy *Broken Moon *Broken Ying *Broken Blossom Mirage *Broken Sunday *Broken Sirius *Broken Comet *Broken μ's *Broken Wish *Broken Happiness *Broken Garden *Broken Lily *Broken Raspberry *Broken Pulse *Broken Absent *Broken Ribbon *Broken Wish *Broken Ruby *Broken Link *Broken Merry *Broken Glisten *Broken Love *Broken Day Trivia *Of all lead Cures, only Cure Blossom Mirage (Kuro and Broken selves), Cure Rainbow (Ruined and Broken selves), Cure Sirius (Shadowed and Broken selves), and Cure Lily (Mirage and Broken selves) have two dark clones. *Because of two Red, two Wish, and two Ruby, there are two of the Broken counterparts with the same name. Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Kokoro Pretty Cure! Category:Idol Pretty Cure! Category:Sweets Pretty Cure! Category:Sparkle Pretty Cure! Category:Earth Pretty Cure! Category:Jewel Precure! Category:Ice-Cream Precure! Category:Across the Nightingale Floor Pretty Cure Category:Love Cards Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure Stars☆ Category:Colourful Pretty Cure! Category:Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure Category:Confectionary Pretty Cure! Category:Aquatic Pretty Cure! Category:Binary Pretty Cure Category:Snowstorm Pretty Cure Category:Rainbow! Pretty Cure Category:Pride WIsh Pretty Cure Category:Step Dance Pretty Cure Category:Angel Tale Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure Mix! Category:Jewelpet Pretty Cure! Category:Lovely M@gic Pretty Cure! Category:Shining Pretty Cure! Category:Angel PreCure Category:Mystic Element Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure Season Touch! Category:Solar System Pretty Cure! Category:Moonlight Pretty Cure Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure Category:Goddess Pretty Cure! Category:Happy Days Pretty Cure! Category:5★Stars Pretty Cure! Category:Shooting Star Pretty Cure☆ Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! GoGo! New Generation! Category:Let's Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Blooming Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure New Generation Category:Fresh Clovers Pretty Cure! Category:Doki Doki Heartbeat! Pretty Cure Category:Lost pretty Cure Category:Ribbon Precure Category:ღTwin Heartsღ Pretty Cure! Category:Rainbow Power Pretty Cure Category:Nintendo Land Pretty Cure! Category:Christmas Precure! Category:Super Shine! Pretty Cure Category:Listen! Pretty Cure Category:Garden Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Believe